Death and Rebirth
by WeWillEatYourBrain
Summary: A figure crept slowly toward the house, always fearing to be seen. Armed with nothing more than a gun and itself, the person walked down the path to the lonely house. 'Hopefully, I'm doing the right thing.' -by Shi- Oneshot- EdVy


--

**Warning: **Angst, Violence, Death, Suicide, tragedy, madness

**Disclaimer:** dun own shit

--

**A/N: **It's kinda an oneshot about the last chapter of my other fic. Since I have no inspiration for the 8. chapter, I'm writing this. Have fun. Read and review. - By Shi -

lyrix by HIM - join me

* * *

**_--Death and Rebirth--_**

* * *

Midnight. The moon covered the night in a pale white light. The december air was cold and it was getting foggy. The mansion of the immortal laid dark in the solitude landscape surrounding it. The dark blue roses among the path to the impressive Gothic-style entry, were frozen in thick ice layers. Not a single light could be seen inside. Only the large garden in the back of the building was enlighten with pale, barely visible flashes of light from the old fashioned gas lamps.

A figure crept slowly toward the house, always fearing to be seen. Armed with nothing more than a gun and itself, the person walked down the path to the lonely house. 'Hopefully, I'm doing the right thing.'

The man opened the door and entered the dead silent hallways. Our hero like person hadn't gone far but saw a small trail of blood leading him to the living room. On floor was a dead body. A female body. Those long black hair, those sign at her body.So familiar. How often they met. And now, this time, it was the last time."Lust..." he whispered his voice full of horror."Lust..are you..."  
Her head was lying two meters away from the rest of her body. Her monstrous nails were pointing at random directions an one was missing. "...dead..."  
The door to the terrace was open. The moonlight fell into the room, making the blood seem sparkling.  
_  
Run away.Run away.You´ll lying here. As me._

The person walked to the terrace and to the labyrinth in front of it. Another blood trail was visible and obviously leading to the core of the labyrinth. He made a few steps then stopped, looked at the sky.The moon was now covered with the dark clouds. He just could turn around. It was her fault. Just her fault he was here. Just because she had to do those things. The alchemist made the decision to kill Dante long ago, so he had to go through this. Even if he dies. He's doing it for the one. For the one who ever reached his heart and made him smile. The one who mad him know the feeling of pure happiness even if there was hell around him. His one and only true love. The immortal. The feared. The person nobody knows. Envy...

_Run away. Run away. Or you´ll lying here. As me._

He didn't knew how long he was walking. He still didn't find anything. Noises. Cold, scary noises. Everywhere. Inhuman. Like not from this world. The silent screams of the victims of the worst sin. The sin that lived in her heart. In the heart of that witch. But the sin he loved the most.

_Run away. Run away. Or you'll stay. Stay for ever.  
_  
He leaned against the wall of the labyrinth. Looked again to the sky. The moon was still invisible. Like it was hiding. Not wanting to see the world tonight, or to be seen.

_Run away. Run away. You´ll fade away. You´ll be still here.  
Never escape. Lying here._

He reached the core, the middle of the garden. He shivered. "Dante..." the person whispered.

She wore a black gothic dress and a black veil which hid her face.

"Welcome, my dear Edward." she grinned evilly.

"Shuddup" he growled angrily.

"Edward? Is that you?" a weak voice asked.

The eyes of the alchemist widened.  
_  
Turn around! RUN AWAY! I beg you! Don´t stay. Don´t care. Run away. The sunlight´s calling!_

* * *

"I have decided, to kill my lovely homunculi, due to my jealousy. I can not handle this misery any longer. My servant can not possible be happier and more human than me. So the must die. All of them. And you are going to be the last one to be killed by my hands."

"Why do you tell me this?" the sin asked confused.

"So that you can prepare yourself, my dear. Edward will certainly come to rescue you. It'll e even more entertaining to kill you in front of him and then himself."

"But then no one can kill you." Envy said darkly.

"Why would I want to die? Have I not suffered this long and endured so much pain, because I did not want to die, but life forever? I wanted immortality but all I got is pain and suffering. But I will not give in. Go now."

"Yes, _mother_..."

* * *

Midnight. Present day. The labyrinth was dark. The air was cold and foggy. Dante was already waiting there. "So only you left." she smirked.

"I won't die. Not today. Not here. Not through your hands."

"We will see. Oh, look who is coming! Our lovely Edward has finally arrived to join us."

"I killed my lovely homunculi, due to my jealousy. They had to die. All of them. And you are going to be the last one to be killed by my hands."

Dante looked at the sky. Not really talking to the person behind him. Rather to herself.

"Why-? You MONSTER!!" the sin shouted angrily at his creator.

She turned around, looking at the homonculus. "Monster?" she laughed. A laugh, that froze the blood of the other. Cold, pure evil. No warmth, no love inside. "Look at you. You´re the monster! YOU!" She laughed again, now more insane. "YOU deserve to die! Why? WHY? Why do you do this? Why do you love? Why YOU! You not deserve to feel something like this!" her voice got more and more higher. "You creature! A failure! A failure are you, did you understand? Nothing worth. NOTHING!!" Her laughter was now filled with insanity, her eyes wide open, laughing like she never did.Slowly she got more and more silent, breathing heavy.

"Prepare yourself, my dear. Edward will certainly come to rescue you. It'll e even more entertaining to kill you in front of him and then himself.The only thing you deserve is pain and agony."

Even the homonculus which was said he was the most insane live form ever, stepped back, his eyes widened and filled with fear. Never. He never saw his master as this.

He stepped backward. His instincts said: RUN! Run for you damn live!

"You´ll go nowhere!" Dante screeched. "Stay here!!"

First it had been Wrath. Killed by multiple wounds from a butcher knife. After that Pride. Died from poison. Sloth, drowned in a fountain in the middle of the labyrinth. Last was Lust, killed because Dante had ripped her head off. And today. It was his turn. The first homonculus. Her son she created after he died. It was just a perfect ending.

* * *

"Oh, look who is coming! Our lovely Edward has finally arrived to join us." she looked into the direction where the only possible exit from the labirinth was.

He was standing there. Shivering. His glance full of anger, hate and despair.

"Oh, Edward! What is that glare for?" she asked innocently.

"You know it, witch!" Ed responded.

"Ed..ED?, RUN, GET THE HELL Out of here!" The sin screamed as he looked at his lover.

"Envy?" Ed said in disbelief.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU STUPID BASTARD!!"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME!! FUCK OFF!! YOU BASTARD!! I HATE YOU!"

"Why? Envy! Why?" Ed asked nearly crying. He just couldn´t believe.

" I HAVE NO REASON! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH YOU! MAKING FUN OF YOU FEELINGS! I can´t believe you didn´t noticed."

A single tear ran down Eds cheek followed by many others."Envy..why...Envy..I love you..Envy..why??"

Envy laid on the floor, bleeding. Ed standing there, crying.

"Well, then I´ll finish it." Dante said and made a step towards Envy. "Goodnight, my dear son..." she lifted her hand holding a nail. Lust's missing nail. She stabbed Envy in the back, wtih one part sticking out of his stomach. He fell backwards onto the cold stone floor. Blood streaming out of the gashing wound. "Look, Ed! It was the last time you heard him speak.The _last _words of him...ohhh..how _romantic_, he really _loved _you, Edward. Don´t be sad. Monsters never change." She laughed, making fun of the whole scene. She liked to see, that both of them were suffering. Exactly what she wanted. An insane look was in her eyes. Finally. "Then you never changed.." Ed said with a dark voice. She was ready to let the dagger fall down and let Envy finish his life.

"NO!Leave him alone!" Ed stormed towards Dante, grabbing her throat, pushing his thumps into the flesh, let her cawking. "Y-you..." "DIE!" Eds grip tightened. He was in rage. He couldn´t stop. He will not letting her hurting Envy!Maybe he didn´t love him, but he did. His finger pierced her throat. Blood was flowing out of her.  
He let go. Envy. "ENVY!! ARE YOU ALLRIGHT??" He ran towards him and kneeled next to him.Still crying.

"I'm fine Ed. Everthing's gonna be alright ." Blood came out of his mouth."no, no, No! NOO! Like hell it will! I'm not leaving you." "Why? I just said I hate you??"

"Maybe you do. But I LOVE you. And nothing can change it!"

Envy started to cry." I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"What?" he asked confused staring at the homunculus.

"I wanted you to run. To save your live. I thought, if I say I Hate you, you would..."

"Run? Are you insane? I would never leave you alone."

"But now...you have to..Ed...my Chibi...my little Chibi-chan"

Envys hand was searching at the ground for something. He grabbed Ed's gun which had fallen to the ground and pushed it into Eds hands."I know, it´s hard for you, but..finish it...please...do it for me... Do it for us...So we can be happy. Finally...Edward..EDWARD?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU CRAZY? STOP IT! ED! THAT´s NOT WORTH IT! EDWARD!" Ed placed himself on Envy, lifting his lover in his arms, ready to pierce him and himself together.

"I told you Envy, I´ll NEVER ever let you alone. Even if I have to die." Envy felt Eds tears on his face, he saw him criying. But he smiled. It made the Homunculus smile, too. He was happy. He didn´t know why, but he was. He was with his love. His one and only love. The only person who loved him and he loved.

Ed felt the nail piercing him. Pain. It was the only way out..."Why had it to end like this? Why is it our fate?"

"There´s no such a thing like fate, Edo. There´s no such a thing..." Envy whispered and closed his eyes.

And they were lying here, feeling how the otherones body got colder and colder.

"It's getting cold.."

"I now."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon, they were fading away, bleeding to death. Hand in hand, Ed's head resting on Envy's chest.

* * *

Baby join me in death  
We are so young  
Our lives have just begun  
That's already we are considering  
Escape from this world  
And we've waited for so long  
For this moment to come  
Was so anxious to be together  
Together in death  
Oh oh oh...

Would you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death  
Would you die?  
Baby join me in death  
Would you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death  
This world is so cruel  
Placing were here only to lose  
So before life tears us apart, let  
Death bless me with you  
Oh oh oh...

* * *

9 o'clock. Morning. Mustang and his team had arrived at the crime scene. He saw the corpses of the two lovers."Edward, you idiot..."he said and stared to cry with the other alchemists joining him. They looked so peaceful. Ed smiled though he died slowly and painfully. It was heartbreaking. It began to snow. The roses had been covering parts of the dead bodies. So this was the end of it.

* * *

Ed woke up. He had a weird dream. He committed suicide to prevent living on without Envy. That was strange. Later that day Ed and Al were sent to some random lab for a mission. All they had to was checking the building for anything weird, because some people reported screams, sounding suspiciously similar to someone being tortured. "Probably just some chimeras... but we need to know for sure, so go and see if you can find anything" were the instructions they had gotten from Roy earlier that day. It was like a deja vu...

'That bastard!', Ed thought. He was in the building, while Al was outside to call for help, if things would run out of control. 'Like we'd need help! We never needed any kinds of reinforcements. And we never will...'

Inside, it kinda reminded him of Lab 5. The walls were pitch black, the floor dark gray, but not so dark to call it black. There were no windows and the dull red light, which shone gloomy from the ceiling, didn't really help to see either. He walked down the empty hallways, but didn't see anything.

He continued walking until he reached a staircase and went downstairs and found himself in a passage, from which he could see into the room on it's end. The room was separated by something like a small canal of water, which was flowing through the room, like a river, dividing it in the middle. There was also a color change of the light noticeable; no longer red, but dull white.

The alchemist turned around so he was facing a wall and slid down to the floor. The whole day was just like in this dream. A deja vu. Only one thing was missing. "Hey, Ed." a familiar voice said. It was just as predicted, Envy. "Hi."

"Did you also have a strange dream? Like, me and you dying together?"

"..Uh...yeah.."

"I personally don't want to die. And I don't want you to die. So, what do you suggest?!

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I love you and don't want to die through Dante's mad hands." Edward blushed. This was unexpected.

"Maybe if we go through the gate we can start a new life."

" Yeah..maybe.."

* * *

This life ain't worth living.  
Join me, join me, join me,  
Join me, join me, join me  
This life ain't worth living  
Oh oh oh...

Would you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death  
So would you die?  
Baby join me in death  
Would you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death.


End file.
